Forbidden Love
by Russian songstress
Summary: Amalia gets taken by the King of Shentia and put into his Harem. She falls in to a forbidden love and vows to escape. My first fanfic! Rated M for some violence and sexual content. Please R&R. COMPELETE!
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tale

Chapter 1

"That one is a bit, err, rotund. Next!" The King of Shentia sat in his high-backed throne quite comfortably. His callused and rough hands lay curved over the ends of the armrests. He managed to fill out the whole of the throne though he was not overweight, he was broad. A long red cape draped over his shoulders, legs and the arms of the throne. He sat watching as girl after girl was brought out to him in offer of marriage but, as is a King's prerogative, he was after the most stunning.

The next girl brought out was 13 years old. The small and frail figure trembled, as the King scrutinised her with his almost black eyes. He let out a laugh. His ageing face creased more so, as a demonic smile spread across his lips. His tanned complexion became like the ground, bare and cracked.

"Is she actually old enough to bear children?" he snorted.

"Well, your Majesty, she will be soon I'm sure", said the man who had led her into the tent. The fact that it was high topped added to the smallness of the girl.

"Shut-up man, get her out. Next!"

The little girl almost burst into tears of happiness as she was allowed to go free, back to her family. The girl after her was slightly older but not as pretty and so the King dismissed her, along with the following 46 girls. Only then, as he was about to give up, was it that Amalia was dragged into the room. A guard held each arm as she thrashed in their grip.

Another guard behind her hit her over the head and she slumped forward.

"Enough of that!" shouted the King. The guard who had hit Amalia backed away, ashamed. The King stepped down from the throne and onto the dusty ground. Slowly, he made his way to the unconscious girl. His hand went to her chin and grasped the soft contours of it. As he lifted her face, her long, silky dark brown hair, fell out of her face to reveal the most naturally beautiful girl the King had seen.

He smiled as he let go of her chin and ran his hand down her neck. The touch of her skin was so soft. His hand reached the base of her neck and started trembling, her chest went in and out as she breathed and it was all he could do to control his lust. His other hand reached for the dagger at his waist to cut the material of her orange dress. It was loose but clung in the right places. He ran the blade softly down her neck and it found the material. As it did so Amalia flicked her leg up and hit the King square in the face. The Guards both let go in shock.

Amalia turned to run out of the tent but another two guards blocked her way. She turned and ducked to dive under the bottom of the tent, but as a spear head landed in front of her face she realised her mistake and so stood up, planning to dart out somehow. Yet, as she stood up a large pair of hands grabbed her from behind. One hand went round her chest pinning her arms to her side and the other held a dagger to her neck.

"Well, I think you've proved yourself worthy of becoming part of my Harem", the King smiled as she breathed, terrified.

"I don't want to though. Your majesty", she spat. The guards raised their spears to her face and the King laughed.

"Lower your spears men, this is Harem number 31". Amalia struggled, but the King just reaffirmed the pressure of the blade on her neck and she was still. A tear ran down her face as she looked out the flap of the tent and saw her hope of freedom and happiness running away with the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun was setting as Amalia looked out of her window. Down below, the city scrawled out like a patchwork quilt, each area with a different smell and colour. Behind the city was a sunset so red that it seemed the sky had been painted in blood. Amalia turned from the window too pained to look out any more. Her room was lavishly decorated with a huge, soft bed and drapes that hung from the walls and ceiling. Incense burned on a small cabinet where a variety off dresses lay ripped.

It had taken two days to get to the imperial city and that had been most arduous, for she had to trail along behind all the troops, who walked at a stupidly fast pace. When she had arrived at the palace she had spent a day in a pitch black cell before being taken to the room where she would spend the rest of her days, save for the baths or gardens.

In anger, when she had first arrived, Amalia had taken all the dresses and clothes given to her and ripped them all to pieces. After that a guard had come in, knocked her unconscious and bound her fingers together. The bindings had been impossible to un-do.

Now, having almost accepted what had happened to her, Amalia sat and wept. She knew that she would not be missed at home as she had no family. She was a beggar child, living on her wit and cunning and she was not used to all this finery. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and three guards, the King and a beautiful woman walked in. Amalia had not been introduced to the other members of the Harem and, to be honest, had no wish to be. This woman was wearing a bright pink dress that was low-cut and had a long slit up to the top of her thigh. She was not wearing any shoes.

Amalia backed up against the furthest wall and stared daggers at the five people. The three guards held stances, so that they were ready if she attacked. The King paced slowly towards her and his aggressive purple robe, which dragged over the floor, clashed violently with the red and orange walls.

"So, my dear, how are you this evening?" Amalia didn't answer but looked for a route of escape, her eyes darting from the door to the guards to the King. He sighed.

"You are here now there is no escape", he said calmly with a smile. Amalia looked at him in disgust.

"So you are going to keep me here against my will? It's not going to do you many favours, I mean what use am I if I refuse to be one of your 'sex slaves'?" she spat.

The woman standing next to the King suddenly slapped her and Amalia's face smarted. She made a move towards the beautiful woman but was detained as two of the guards lunged at her.

"Firstly", the King said,"they are not 'sex slaves' and secondly, over time you will come to be like, Natalia here, and be pleased that you are here. Now I am going to leave you with Natalia and if you hurt one hair on her head I will have you beheaded or worse!" After that threat the King headed out of the room, with the three guards, two of which had just let Amalia go, and left her alone with Natalia.

The two women stared at each other. Loathing fell across Amalia's face but across Natalia's was pity.

"You know I fee….." but, before Natalia could finish her sentence Amalia lunged for her with her bound right hand. She didn't get very far. Natalia whipped round grabbed Amalia's hand and twisted it so that Amalia was bent sideways to avoid breaking her arm. Natalia smiled. Her face even more beautiful.

"You remind me of me when I was new". Amalia looked up at Natalia and truly hated her.

"I am nothing like you, I won't become a 'toy' for the King". Natalia bent Amalia's hand further back and she screamed in pain as the bone reached the limit at which, any further, it would break.

"You will learn to be more polite, no matter how long it takes, my dear, now, you and me are going to have a chat."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After 4 hours of having one arm and then the other bent to awkward angles, whilst listening to Natalia's life story, Amalia finally admitted defeat.

"Ok" she said with her head on the floor and her arm at a 90 degree angle to her back. Natalia removed her foot from Amalia's back and let go of her arm. Amalia turned onto her back and nursed her damaged arm.

"Well, in the past, oh dear, 4 hours, I have told you all about me now, you will tell me about you and I will answer any questions you have. Then I will see how fit you are for the King." Amalia looked at Natalia confused.

The only light in the room was that of the candles, that had been lit by a young man Amalia could not see, for she had her face on the floor. Now, in the dim light, she made her way round to the other side of the bed and sat on the edge. A tear ran down her face. She was not used to failure.

"I am 17, my parents died when I was 6 and I have lived on the streets since then. Well that's me. Look why me? What sort of things will I have to do? And will I ever be allowed out of this place?" Natalia smiled.

"To answer why you. Well you are a very pretty girl and stubborn, as we have just discovered, and feisty. To answer what you will have to do for Re, I mean the King" she corrected herself, "that is up to him. We are all used differently. Finally, will you ever be allowed out the palace? Yes, if you do what he wants."

Natalia looked at Amalia with pity.

"I do not envy you as it is a difficult journey to find your place here and to become comfortable with it. I do not envy your first time with the King. Now it is time we ate. Ok, if you promise not to do a disappearing act we can go to the dining hall." Amalia nodded her consent. She was too tired to fight anymore.

Natalia knocked on the door and it was immediately unlocked by a guard, who opened it for them. Amalia followed Natalia. The confidence that emanated from Natalia made Amalia slightly jealous. They walked down a grand, white hall until they reached a door, where two guards bowed and admitted both women. Amalia had never been bowed to before. The sight that met Amalia's shocked her.

Golden pillars rose up from the marble white floor with drapes of every warm colour falling to the floor. A long, low, mahogany table stretched the length of the room and around the edges on satin cushions sat women. They were all wearing hardly anything and near the King some were erotically dancing. Amalia gulped as the King brushed them aside and welcomed the two women into his dining hall. The dancing women all went and sat down. The King smiled and told Amalia to sit next to him. Natalia found her seat between a topless woman and another who had a bruised eye.

"How did you get on with Natalia then?" He asked. Amalia didn't know how to react and looked at Natalia for help, but she just smiled.

"Fine thank you", was Amalia's reply. The King laughed and then looked at Natalia who just nodded.

"Well, I'm glad. Now I suppose she has told you what you are here for…"

"No, she said that that was up to you", Amalia cut in.

"Ah, well yes but unofficially you are now part of my Harem", he gesturing to the women around the table. Amalia knew what they were used for and started to back off but the King grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. His other hand went to her neck. Amalia whimpered. The two maintained eye contact for a minute before he told her to eat all she liked and then return to her bed chamber. With that he left the room dragging behind him a beautiful woman, dressed in a see-through skirt and balconette bra style top. Silence then invaded the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed since Amalia had arrived at the Palace. Twice she had been summoned by the King who had tried to get her to do his bidding but she fought and she screamed so he thought it was easier to just leave her be. Amalia had not seen any other person, barring Natalia and the back of one servant, who brought her food, for that duration. It was now the beginning of the third week and Amalia was summoned again.

The King's bed chamber was most luxurious, with candles, incense, drapes, satins, silks, food anything he desired. Amalia's golden dress was low-cut and clung to her figure.

The King was lying with only a sheet covering his lower body. "Now, before you begin screaming again I have a proposition. If by the end of the month you have not done what I want you to then you will be beheaded and, as I know you won't do what I ask today, I am going to make sure that for the next two weeks you see only me, every day, you have no food and you have no contact with anyone. Not even Natalia." Amalia gulped. Fear wracked her body, she wanted to loose her innocence in love, not on one man's lust.

"Please, I…."

"That is enough Amalia. I chose you because you are the most wonderful creature I have ever laid eyes on", he moved from the bed and the sheet fell off of him. Amalia did not know where to look. He walked towards her, it seemed to invade wherever she looked, it was like an annoying fly. She stared to back off but knew she had nowhere to run. When he reached her, his hand moved to her head and he pressed his lips to hers. She knew that this moment was inevitable, it was now or never. His lips parted slightly and she followed suit.

His other hand wandered to her breast. She breathed in deeply, suddenly taken by disgust. It angered her. The King was so much older than her and unattractive, she felt sick. Together they moved towards the bed. Amalia felt her back touch the bed and the weight of the King on top of her. He broke the kiss. Now both of his hands went to her ankles and they moved slowly up her legs. At the hem of the dress they did not stop. Amalia now wished she was anywhere else but here. She wanted to cry.

As the King looked at her, about to uncover her, there was a knock on the door, and both Amalia and the King jumped. The King removed his callused hands from her thighs and bellowed,

"YES".

A young servant entered the room, then stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. Amalia was lying on the bed, her dress crumpled up to her thighs and the King was standing, naked, facing the young man. Amalia seized her moment and leapt from the bed to the floor then she ran to the door. She bolted out of the room. Her feet seemed to be going so slowly and she felt so unclean.

She could hear her breathing and footsteps and she knew that there was no way she could escape. In moments guards were upon her. One came in front of her and pointed his spear at her the blade pressed against her neck. Another came up behind and grabbed her. Both guards dragged her back to the King's bedroom. The King slapped her so hard she felt numb.

"Take her back to her room. Then tomorrow bring her here at precisely 3." With that the door was slammed in their faces. The servant had disappeared and so she was relieved that her saviour had not been caught.

That evening she was lying on her bed crying, when the door opened. It was the regular servant bringing her food. She had never really looked at him before but now, after today's event, she did. He had black hair that was ruffled up, he was tall and had startling green eyes. However, his appearance was slightly diminished by the large bruise on his eye and cuts that had bled through his shirt. He looked at her, frowned and hurried out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey to all who have read this. Thank you firstly and secondly I am sorry that the chapters are so short. May merge the next two or three into one chapter so tell me what you think. Thanks my dears!_

Chapter 5

The next day, at 3, Amalia was taken to see the King. She had had no breakfast nor lunch and was quite hungry now. When she walked into the King's room he was eating. Hot, freshly cooked fish, steamed away with a variety of vegetables and fruits at its side. Amalia's mouth watered.

"Hungry?" he queried. Amalia stared straight ahead. "Ah well. Seeing as you haven't eaten since yesterday morning…Oh and the boy that so nicely interrupted us, if you can remember, was punished." He said the last two lines with such conviction Amalia could feel his hatred. Now Amalia was confused, she had had a meal last night, perhaps the King was mistaken but she was not going to argue.

Then she thought back to the servant who had brought her food. The boy had had cuts and bruises. What if it had been him? Amalia blushed and realised that he had brought the food against the King's wishes, he was trying to help her! The King kept Amalia there as he ate the food in front of him. When he had finally finished he turned to her and stated simply; "tonight?"

Amalia looked straight through the King as she answered no. He was impatient she knew and was afraid that eh would rape her but instead, he sighed and ordered the guards to take her away. One man grabbed each arm and they marched her to her room, where they threw her in and locked the door.

Amalia stared for a while after at the door hoping that somehow it would open to another place where she was free. It didn't. Amalia got up from the floor and headed over to the window. She saw all the lights of the city below her, each lantern a different family, way of life. All so totally different. The sun was setting over the city and Amalia watched, as it painted the sky a million different colours. She sighed.

"Anywhere but here", she murmured under her breath.

Amalia kew that she would go mad locked up on her own and so needed to find something to pass the time. There was nothing in the room that would be of use and so she turned to the one thing that she posessed naturally. Her voice. She had always loved singing and had often sang with the street performers where she had once lived. So, to to entertain herself, she started singing. At first it was songs that she knew but then she started to compse some of her own. Her voice ran down the corridors and filled the rooms with the sweet melody.

Amalia had just reached the climax to one song but as she did so, she heard the lock go on the door. She turned to see who it was, and to her surprise in stepped the servant boy. He was holding a tray full of piping hot food. Amalia's eyes lit up as she smelt it. She made her way to the boy who still had a black eye. He quickly put the tray down and turned to go out of the room as she walked towards him, but Amalia grabbed his hand and stopped him. He didn't look at her for a minute but then turned around and looked into her eyes. She felt a strange connection between them both.

"Thankyou", Amalia muttered. The boy just stared at her before diverting his eyes and face. Amalia took her spare hand and lifted his chin, so that he had to look at her. His skin was soft. He brushed her hand away and pulled his hand out of her grasp. Amalia watched as the boy headed towards the door, as his hand touched the handle, he turned and looked at her. Then he smiled.

"That's no problem". His smile vanished as he walked out of the door.

That night, as she lay in bed with the moonlight on her face, Amalia could not get the face of the boy out of her head. She was remembering his green eyes, his black hair and the softness of his skin. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Amalia awoke the next morning, her first thought was the boy. She didn't even know his name. Determined to talk to him, if he came that night, she spent the day staring out of her window and, when she was invited to the King's chamber, she thought that by denying the King she was going to get food and company. That thought was a great consolation.

When she walked into the King's room that afternoon, he was eating again. He smiled as she entered and asked the question. Amalia shook her head. The King sighed.

"You know this really is doing yourself no favours. To me the sensible thing would be to, ummm, surrender and then after the first time you will get used to it. I don't want you to die of starvation or have to kill you." He looked at her almost sincerely but Amalia stared straight ahead. Sighing, the King called in the guards to take her to her room.

That evening she waited on her bed most patiently. It seemed, to her, that the boy took ages in coming. The food was not important to her, it was just to learn his name. As the sun set she heard the lock go on the door and in he walked with a tray of food. Amalia waited until he set it down before she went to speak, but he got there first.

"Don't say thankyou, there is no need." He smiled at her. Amalia felt her heart skip a beat. She smiled back at him. He turned to leave.

"Wait!"

The boy turned around and looked at her.

"What is your name? I mean I would like to put a face to a name," she added to cover up the fact that she felt awkward about the situation. The boy walked towards her.

"My name is Kari", he smiled at her before continuing, "I can't stay very long, I have to get home".

"Oh", Amalia said as her smile dropped.

"I promise I will come and see you tomorrow, a little earlier". Amalia smiled and as he turned to leave she muttered; "Thankyou".

He turned to her and that was the image that would remain embedded in her mind. The door closed softly behind him. Amalia smiled to herself. She had only spoken to Kari this once yet she wanted to see him again, he was the only one in that god forsaken place that was helping her. That night her dreams were filled with his face and in the morning she awoke smiling.

At 3 she was taken to the King's chamber, asked the question, gave her answer, then taken back to her chamber. Amalia stood by the window waiting. All she wanted to do was hear the key in the lock. Eventually, a little earlier than usual, the door opened.

Amalia smiled as Kari walked into the room. He laid the tray down on the table then they both stared at each other, neither knew what to say to the other. Amalia turned her gaze to the floor. She could feel Kari's eyes on her.

"You really are quite beautiful", Kari commented. Amalia blushed and, in turn, Kari laughed.

"Thankyou", Amalia did not really know what to reply. Kari made his way towards her and took her hands in his. She looked into his eyes and felt so foolish. She pulled away in embarrassment.

"I don't even know you".

"I know. Let's talk". They both walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Silence. Amalia smiled. Kari laughed.

"Why are you doing this?" Kari was silent for a moment before answering.

"Well, when I first saw you I knew I had to help you. You were, no, are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and it was not fair that the King has taken you." Amalia smiled.

"Well what you're doing now is going to lead to nothing as I refuse to give him what he wants and by the end of 2 weeks he'll have me beheaded." Kari laughed.

"He says that to all of them. He won't behead you he is too in need of, well. He will wait till you are weak and then he will, errr, rape you. Then he'll keep you and eventually you will become weak to him and then you're just like another one of his whore's". Amalia gasped.

"In the 10 years I have been working here, I started when I was 8, all women have eventually become submissive."

"That will never be me. I refuse to do any of that". Kari smiled at her, then stood up.

"I have to go now but I promise I will be back tomorrow."

"Thank you" she blurted as Kari put his hand on the doorknob. She blushed. Kari looked at her, smiled, then walked out the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The King moved towards Amalia and smiled maliciously. He ripped off her dress with such violence that it bruised her skin. She let out a whimper as the dress fell to the floor. Suddenly the door opened, in the doorway stood a boy. He threw a gold dagger straight between the King's eyes. He rushed over to Amalia and held her. They were just about to kiss, when Amalia woke up.

She groaned. If only she could have stayed asleep for another minute. A smile crossed her lips along with tears on her cheeks. She lay in bed and relished the dream she had been having. She could not wait until 3 o'clock that day; she was looking forward to telling the King that he would never have her. Eventually, after many hours of wandering around her room the two usual guards came. She was practically dragged to the King's bedroom, where again he asked her the question.

"Today?" Amalia shook her head in reply. "Ah well, Guar…"

"I want you to know that my body will never become your temple, so long as I live you shall never have me." The King stared shocked. A smile crept upon his face.

"I see you have not lost any of your front so, either you are getting food, or socialising." Amalia stopped about to say something. The King put up his hand. He smiled and said; "There will be guards positioned near your room tonight if anyone goes even remotely near, they will be killed." He laughed. "Unless you tell me who it is now and then I will let them go. Almost unpunished," he added.

"I will never tell yo…" Amalia stopped realising she had walked straight into the trap. He had only been guessing, she mentally kicked herself for being so naïve.

"Guards! Take her away and stay positioned out of sight, but near her room, if anyone goes in inform me immediately and detain them." Amalia was dragged out of the room watching the King smile at his success.

That evening the lock went on the door and Kari walked in with the usual tray. Amalia rushed over to him.

"Kari you must get out, run away, the King knows". Kari looked stunned and then the words hit home. He turned to the door as guards poured in. The King was at the head of them.

"Well, well, well. It seems we have a little hero on our hands, or a pretend hero." The King laughed. Kari stared at him with pure loathing.

"How can you do this to innocent girls like Amalia, I refuse to sit back and watch you turn Amalia into one of your whore's", he stood defiant, protecting Amalia. Out of nowhere a spear butt hurtled towards Kari's head, he ducked just in time. As he did so he reached out and grabbed a sword that was still sheathed at one of the guard's side. He lunged and stabbed a guard, narrowly missing another shove from the spear butt. Amalia gasped as he grabbed her hand and hurtled out of the door.

Together they fled down corridor after corridor, her feet slowed them down but Kari didn't shout at her. They could hear each other's breathing and footfalls and soon, the guard's footfalls. Eventually they rounded at a dead end. A huge turret shaped window stood before them.

"No, god dammit." Kari muttered. He turned to Amalia, "I missed the flight of stairs". Amalia turned to the end of the corridor. The guards were advancing on them slowly.

"Amalia, do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" he said forcefully.

"Yeah, I mean we have…"

"Then jump". Amalia turned to the window and with a push from Kari started hurtling towards the ground. She landed with a thud. It had not been that far a fall, but it was enough to hurt. Seconds later Kari fell beside her then a volley of arrows. The stared running as the arrow heads narrowly missed them. Through the courtyard, past flowers of every colour and size.

Not too long after they arrived at the gates. A massive pair of huge iron and wood gates blocked their way. Kari led her to a tree.

"Now climb", he whispered. Amalia did as she was told, and with the occasional shove from Kari she reached the top branches.

"Ok" Kari said. He handed her his top. He had ripped it and now it was like a short piece of rope. "This won't get us to the bottom, just far enough that the fall won't hurt. Ok you go first and when you reach the bottom of the material, let go" Amalia did as she was told and landed with a soft bump on the ground. She watched intently as Kari did the same, he had tied the other end round the tree. After he landed Amalia helped him up then he said, "Ok? My house it is."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kari held Amalia's hand as they ran blindly along to streets to his house. Amalia found it difficult to keep up with his pace. Eventually she found it hard to breathe. There was no-one chasing them and Amalia wanted to stop.

"No, come on we're nearly there" Kari persuaded her. He was right. Five minutes later they arrived at his house.

It was neatly tucked away between a shop and a brothel.

"Nice place", Amalia commented sarcastically after seeing a prostitute. Kari blushed and pushed her into his house. It was small but comfortable. There was a kitchen and a living room downstairs and upstairs there were two bedrooms. Kari led Amalia into the kitchen. His mother was there preparing food.

"Mother", Kari began. The woman turned around and, on seeing Amalia, gasped.

"Do not tell me you have brought one of his whor.."

"No mother she is not a whore, her name is Amalia and I rescued her." He ended the sentence with pride in his voice. His Mother turned on him.

"You stupid fucking fool. That girl is one of his Harem. You have basically committed suicide. Silly boy. Uuugh, well go and get her changed then" his Mother shouted, "If she stays dressed in that the whole bloody world will know who she is."

Kari then dragged Amalia upstairs and told her to wait. As he left she explored his room. There was a mattress on the floor and a chest full of his clothes. It was a comfortable room. Ten minutes later he returned with a handful of women's clothes. He also had kiss marks on his cheek.

"Wonder where you've been", Amalia remarked sarcastically. He growled and told her just to put on her clothes.

With Kari still in the room she took off her dress though she kept her under garments on. She had her back to him and had told him to look away but he could not control himself. He came up behind her and placed a hand on her waist. Her skin was warm and soft under his fingers. Amalia started breathing faster and though she did not want to do anything with him, she did not ask him to take his hand off her.

His other hand made its way round her waist and to her stomach that was smooth and flat. She could feel every inch of his body pressed against her back. His lips went to her neck, she breathed sharply as his warm and soft lips caressed the curvature of her neck.

"Kari", she breathed. His hands were voyaging up towards her chest. It was pleasurable but she had to stop. Mustering all of her iron will she removed his hands.

Still without clothes on, she turned to face him. He stared at her body, to him, it was perfect. All he wanted to do was kiss her but he knew that she would stop them from going any further.

"Kari, I know there is something between us but I can't. Not yet anyway", she added when seeing his crestfallen face. He smiled and nodded.

Amalia put the new clothes back on and sat next to him on his bed.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked him.

"I don't know to be honest. We will be safe here though I am sure".

"But the King knows who you are, I'm sure he will be able to find out where you live".

"Maybe, but we will cross that bridge when the time comes".

For a moment the pair sat in silence before Amalia said; "Well, if I am going to be staying here I suppose I should tell you all about me". So the pair talked for hours right until the sun had set. They found out that they had much in common and by the time they had finished talking they were starving.

"Come on", Kari said leading the way out of his house. Together they walked down, past the brothel and to the heart of the town. The place was alive. Stalls and shops of every kind were selling their wares and the smells of the town added to the essence of the place. Children played in the streets and prostitutes and thieves wandered here and there. People were now shutting down for the evening and the nightlife was awakening. By the time they reached the place where they would eat the streets were crawling with hookers and drunkards, beggars and drug addicts.

Although this scared Amalia, she did not really mind. She had been brought up in a place like this. They ate their meal, chatting all the while. When they finished they headed back to Kari's house. On their way they came across two prostitutes pleasuring one man and Amalia groaned in disgust. She could not understand how women could do that. The man was enjoying himself though.

They also overheard one man loudly shouting about how the Imperial guards had gone to the house of a boy named Kari to arrest and kill him and take back one of the King's whores. Frightened by what they had heard they rushed home to see if the guards were there yet and to plan what they were going to do.


	9. Chapter 9

_Short chapter I know so sorry for that folks. Oh I have finished the whole thing and will tell you that my sis likes it so I hope you will too. And no I will not upload it all now, you will just have to wait (mwhahaha) thank you!_

Chapter 9

Kari and Amalia arrived in time to see the guards beating up his mother for information. They hid round the corner so as to avoid being detected. Kari clenched his fists as one guard hit his mother in the jaw, it sent her sprawling back.

"Tell us you whore", one guard shouted, spitting at her when he had finished.

"Never".

Kari had to control himself immensely so as to not run out to help his mother after she said that. Amalia held his hand as reassurance.

His Mother was abused for 10 minutes more, before the men left in search of Kari. They fanned out into groups along the streets. One guard was told to stay behind in case Kari returned. The guard stood by the house alert and awake Kari went up behind the man in the dark and hit him over the head with a ssmall rock he had found. Amalia gasped as the man jerked and then fell still.

Together, Amalia and Kari went to help his mother. She was bleeding profusely from her nose and mouth. Kari held carried her into the house and laid her on the sofa. He knew that they had to leave but he did not want to leave his Mother behind.

"We must", Amalia said calmly. His Mother was conscious enough to hear what they were saying. She said; "Kari I would rather die then to see you die. Go, run away with her. I don't mind dying, I am past my prime and I will get to see your Father again. Oh how I remember him", her face turned into a smile as she lay there. Eventually, Kari consented to running.

He went upstairs and threw a few clothes in a bag and then together, him and Amalia headed downstairs. When they got in the lounge they found Kari's mother asleep on the sofa.

"Mother", Kari called gently, "Mum" he said shaking her slightly. That was when he saw the bloodied knife in her hands and the incision to her chest. He backed away in horror.

"No", he gasped. Amalia held him tightly as he wept. His sobs were incontrollable for the short space that he was allowed to grieve. Whilst they were standing there they heard footsteps. The footsteps of the army.

"Quick", Amalia whispered in his ear. Together they ran out of the front door, only to be confronted by two guards. There was a moment of shock before Amalia and Kari headed back into the house. They could hear the guards shout; "OVER HERE".

Now terrified, Amalia and Kari ran upstairs. Kari moved the trunk away from the wall and it revealed a small gap in the wall.

"GO", he shouted. Amalia bent down and crawled through the hole. It was just big enough. When she came out the other end it revealed a large luxurious bedroom. She realised that they were in the brothel.

She waited for Kari but, before he came through, a beautiful woman walked through the door, passionately kissing an old, fat man. They paused when they saw her and the man's eyes lit up.

"Oooh two of ya?" The woman looked at Amalia confused until Kari poked his head through the crawl space.

"Kari?" said the woman with a hint of pleasure. He blushed.

"A flying visit". With that he grabbed Amalia's hand and dashed out of the door.

"Who.." Amalia began. But Kari cut her off and they headed down a flight of steps. There were naked women everywhere. Amalia was disgusted.

"Kari!" she said indignantly. He turned and shrugged at her.

A few moments later they were outside. At the back of the brothel were some stables. Kari pushed Amalia onto the ground and flattened himself against her as a man walked past. For a moment they both stayed there looking into each others eyes. The moment passed and Kari stood up hauling Amalia with him. He quickly tacked up two horses and led them out of the stables.

After he attached his bag to one horse, he helped Amalia onto her horse, an Arabian stallion, and, when he was on his, which was a pie-balled male, they rode out of the city and to the wilderness beyond.


	10. Chapter 10

_I know the last two chapters weren't the best but I had to get past that bit! I promise it gets better now! Thank you!_

Chapter 10

Amalia and Kari rode for a day and a night straight. They went past fields of ripe wheat, rivers that burst at the seams and forests, some that were so dense they shrouded the two in darkness. They seemed to be running, running, that was the only thing they knew that they had to do. Eventually, at the end of the second day they knew that they could stop, for a while at least.

They had arrived at a small area of woodland with a clear river running through it. It was peaceful and the trees offered perfect protection from any wandering eyes. Kari jumped down from his horse. He then walked over to the river and put his hand in it.

"Bloody freezing", he said standing up and turning to Amalia. He then proceeded to help her from her horse's back.

As Amalia landed on the ground her feet gave way and she collapsed in Kari's arms. For a moment they both stayed like that but, as a bird shot out a tree, they parted and broke apart.

"Well", Kari began slightly embarrassed, "looks like we're going to be staying here tonight". Amalia nodded and looked around her.

The sun was setting and the trees perfectly silhouetted it. Amalia sighed as a tear ran down her cheek. It was not that long ago that she would have looked at that sunset from her home town.

Flashback

Amalia sat upon one of the many roofs in Halar. The sun was setting in the distance, it shone over the land in an array of warm colours.

"Hey", said a voice from behind her. She smiled.

"Hey Jonah", she replied as she turned to see her wild-eyed, blond haired friend. He smiled and came to sit down next to her.

"You alright?" he asked as he handed her a chunk of bread. Amalia nodded and turned to him.

"You heard that the King is coming here. He's been travelling around here to try to find an addition to his harem". Amalia laughed, "he thinks that girls will willingly join his 'gang'?" Jonah smirked.

"Some would. I know that there are at least five families that are trying to force their daughters to go to him".

"No way!" Amalia said disbelievingly.

Jonah nodded and smiled at her.

"If he had you in front of him he would be sure to want you! I mean you are," he turned to her, "amazing". With that their lips met as the sun set behind them.

End of flashback

"You ok?" Amalia turned to Kari and smiled, tears still glistened on her cheeks.

"Yeah". Kari walked to her and held her.

"I'm sorry", they both said at the same time.

"Why?" Amalia asked.

"Well if I hadn't done what I did then we wouldn't be here. You would be…"

"Being raped by the King". Kari shifted uncomfortably. "Kari you have nothing to apologise for, I should've had more strength and stopped you and accepted my future".

Kari looked at her a moment before grinning.

"No, if that wasn't what you wanted your future to be then well, you shouldn't be forced to accept it. So why did you follow me anyway? We don't even know each other?"

"What apart from the fact that you dragged me out of the room?" Kari blushed and nodded. "Well, I was once in love but he, was…"

Flashback

"Hurry Amalia", Jonah shouted from in front of her. Their hands were firmly together and she knew that he would never let her go. The jewellery he was holding in his other hand, jangled as they ran down the small alley. They could hear the guards closing in on them. "Quick".

He dragged Amalia down another road, when 3 guards popped up in front of them. Suddenly his hand dropped. There were guards behind and in front of her. Jonah turned to her, his face was distorted. Amalia looked down and screamed. There was a sword in his stomach. Blood was pouring everywhere. Jonah fell.

"No", Amalia screamed as she knelt down beside him. Her hands went to his face and he stared into her eyes.

"I love you", he said in a weak voice. His hand reached up to her face but, before it could touch her soft skin, she was dragged away by the guards. She screamed as they dragged her off and left Jonah lying in the street.

End of flashback

"…murdered. It is only because of what he once told me; 'keep your head held high and don't let anyone tell you what to do but, if help comes along, take it Amalia'".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

That night Kari and Amalia lay under the stars. They shone so bright. Each one was like a diamond thrown into the sky.

"So how come you ended up working for the King?"

"Well, my Mother was a prostitute", he blushed as he said this, "they knew that no-one wanted a fatherless boy working for them at a young age and so my Mother managed to get the King to agree to hire me and don't pressure me as to how she got him to accept. I think you can work that one out for yourself".

Amalia nodded her head and turned on her side to face Kari.

"Did you know that I was once part of the richest family in Shentia? My Father was a general in the King's army and my family were incredibly prosperous. One day my Father became ill, he died. My Mother then killed herself, I found the body. I was 7 at the time". Amalia shuddered at the memory, "then my Uncle took over the place. He told me that I was either to leave or work as a servant for him. I refused and ended up on the streets. I lived there for ten years."

Kari looked at her as she told her tale. He felt pity for her rise up in his throat. She had been taken from her home to serve the King and he, almost, knew how it felt.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Don't be silly, none of what has happened in the past is your fault". She smiled. He laughed at her.

"I meant as in I feel sorry for you".

"Oh", Amalia said blushing.

There was a moment of silence. IN that time both Amalia and Kari stared up at the heavens and simultaneously wished that they could be there too.

"Amalia? I don't want to pry but, well you told me that someone you loved was murdered, how?" Amalia stared straight ahead.

"Kari that is something that haunts me every day but I would rather forget about it. I loved him but it was obviously not meant to be or he would not have been killed". She turned to him and her eyes flashed. "I would never want to ruin his memory for he was amazing but I know that I must move on for I will never have him back".

Kari studied her in the moonlight as she stopped talking, he wanted to kiss her.

"Do you still love him?"

"His memory yes, he is not here though". Kari thought about this and understood what she was saying.

"Sorry to make you have to talk about him".

"No, its fine. Well I'm shattered. Night", she said turning on her other side, to face away from Kari.

"Oh, night".

Two hours later they were both wide awake and shivering to the point of making the ground shake.

"Amalia?" Kari asked. She turned to face him, her whole body shivering under the blanket Kari had got from his house. Kari laughed and moved his body close to Amalia. She did not complain as his body heat warmed her. He wrapped his arms around her and together, side by side, they fell asleep.

In the morning Amalia and Kari woke to find their bodies entangled. Amalia had her head resting on Kari's chest with his arms wrapped around her body. Their legs were wrapped around each other and, as they realised how they were positioned, they smiled thinking the other was asleep.

It took them a whole hour to realise that the other was awake and they laughed together. The sun had risen and was now warming them. The forest was beautiful. Around them the trees were glistening with dew and the river flowed peacefully. The occasional bird flitted in and out of the trees. It was idyllic.

Amalia let out a long sigh as Kari fished in the calm river. He turned to her.

"We'll never have a life where we can just sit and enjoy the peacefulness of life. I'm not stupid I know that the King will hunt you and me down like animals". Kari turned to her and nodded.

"Fate has laid out the worst hand for us", Kari said philosophically and Amalia smiled.

"At least we're not alone".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

At midday Amalia and Kari decided that they should move on a bit. They ruined any evidence that they were ever there and soon moved out.

Amalia's stomach rumbled as they rode on. She tried to not let Kari know that she was hungry; she did not want him to have to add her stomach to his worries. So she rode on uncomplaining but, soon the grumbling of her stomach became increasingly audible.

They had reached a clearing when Kari finally turned round on his horse and glared at Amalia.

"Are you hungry?" he asked sternly. Amalia blushed.

"Just a little", she replied. Kari rolled his eyes.

"Well, why didn't you say so? I am too!" Amalia laughed and realised that he had probably been in the same predicament as she had.

"So, where are we going to get food from then?" Amalia asked, sounding a little more impatient than she had intended. Kari glanced toward her as he dismounted his horse. Amalia followed suit and, after tying up the horses, they set about thinking of a plan.

"I suppose I could try and set up a snare to catch like a rabbit or something?" Amalia shook her head.

"That means we have to make a fire to cook the meat which, even if we scatter the ashes, will show the army what direction we went in!"

"Well, what do you suggest then?" Kari snapped.

Amalia looked pained and Kari apologised. Amalia went and stood next to him, placing her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head and placed an arm round her waist. The two stood like that for a good few minutes before breaking apart. Amalia blushed and headed over to her horse. Smiling, Kari headed in the opposite direction for a walk. He had disappeared but soon enough called her over.

Amalia followed him as he walked through a dense patch of trees. The branches attacked her face and latched themselves to her now messy, rich brown hair. After a minute or two the denseness opened out onto the top of a hill.

The green grass rolled down and to and endless sea of green, occasionally juxtaposed by the odd roof or herd of animals. The sky, with its endless blue, melded with the grass on the horizon.

"It's beautiful", Amalia breathed. Kari silently agreed, wanting to tell her that she was too. He restrained himself.

"So, do you think that one of the houses down there is worth a shot?"

"Yeah lets".

After going to retrieve their horses, Amalia and Kari rode down onto the plains. The freedom they felt was exhilarating. There were no fences or boundaries, it was endless sovereignty. Amalia shouted to Kari; "race you to that house over there".

Kari sped ahead of her and, with a little force, Amalia caught up with him. They rode side by side as fast as they could until they could see the detail on the small house.

When they became very close, they dismounted and walked their horses towards the house. It was a quaint little thing. It was made of sod but looked comfortable. There was a hole in the roof where smoke escaped and signalled that there was someone at home.

"Hello?" Kari called. Silence. As Kari went to shout hello again a small man stepped out of the house. He was clutching a bow.

"What do you want. If you are here to rob us we have nothing of value so be on your way." The man stopped.

He was quite short with no hair to speak of. He was as bald as a bat. He had a wrinkled face from spending all his time in the sun and exceptionally crooked teeth. He slowly raises the bow and pointed it at Kari.

"If you are here for trouble please…"

"Sir, we are not here to rob you. We merely ask for some food and a little hospitality and then we will be on our way". The man smiled and then lowered the bow.

"Well why didn't you say so, come in, come in". With that the pair walked into the short man's house.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"This here is Lydia, my wife, Jack and Layla, my little twins and this is Erin, my eldest daughter". The man, whose name was Marco, had introduced them to his family and now bade them take seats around the table in the centre of the room. Amalia and Kari smiled and thanked the family roe their hospitality.

"With pleasure".

Lydia soon had a hot meal placed in front of them all, she had been preparing a meal anyway. Amalia savoured every bite she had for she had not eaten for a considerable amount of time, and after finishing her first bowl, she asked after another. Lydia laughed and served both Amalia and Kari with more.

When they had finished the twins went off to play and that left the adults, Kari, Amalia and Erin, sitting round the table. Lydia was an attractive woman with curly gold hair and a gentle face. Erin followed her mother in looks and was almost identical, barring the wrinkles.

"So, what brings you two to this part of Shentia?" Marco asked.

Amalia and Kari didn't know what to say. They could support the King and then would try to detain them and hand them over to the imperials. If they din't support the King then it would be ok to tell them, Kari thought. So, tactfully, he answered the question.

"We are travelling away from what we once knew". Marco smiled.

"You answered it but, what are you travelling away from?"

"The King", Amalia butted in before Kari could stop her. Kari kicked her in the leg, worried that the family would make a move to capture them.

"Ooow, what was that for?" Kari glared at her. Amalia blushed realising what she had just done. Marco laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul we saw you. I admire you that King, as he calls himself, is an arrogant bastard".

"And a chauvinistic pig", Lydia added. Marco smiled and hugged his wife.

"Are you the slave and the woman who was part of his harem?" Erin suddenly asked. Kari and Amalia looked at each other before nodding. Erin's parents looked at her.

"You two are the most wanted people in the whole of Shentia!" She looked to her parents and explained that her friend in the nearest town had told her the story. At this Kari and Amalia panicked. There would be people watching for them everywhere.

Marco, Lydia and Erin all looked at them.

"Look, if this is true, then I promise that if the guards come here to ask if we have seen you then I will point them in the opposite direction of where I am going to tell you where to go". Marco grandly stood up. "My brother is the head of the resistance and will, I'm sure let you join his band of 'wanted'."

After three hours of being given directions and advice, Kari and Amalia got back on their horses. They thanked Marco and his family. They had stocked up on food and water at their household and after that they left for the mountains that were twenty days ride to the East. For the first few days they rode solidly, taking it in turn to sleep in the saddle.

After the fifth day of travelling, the decided to rest. They found a secluded spot beside a lake. It was beautiful. The water was as clear as a diamond and the setting sun glistened off the surface turning it almost red. The surrounding grassland was also shaded in hot colours. Kari and Amalia came to this spot and dismounted from their horses. The insides of their thighs were sore and their buttocks hurt. They took the saddles off the horses and let them drink from the lake before taking their fill.

Amalia dipped her hand in the cool liquid and cupped some, bringing it to her mouth. It was so cooling.

"Drinkable?" asked a tired Kari. Amalia nodded and submersed her head in the water. It was like a shock. The coldness made her head swim. When she surfaced she saw Kari looking at her with mild amusement.

"Better?" he enquired bending down to drink. Smiling, Amalia stood up. Kari went to take a drink and, summoning all her strength she pushed Kari in.

With a splash he landed in the water and Amalia laughed. Kari spluttered as he surfaced, dripping wet. He shook his head and his wet hair separated into thick strands.

"Amalia", he huffed before laughing and diving under again. After a few minutes of swimming around Kari tired to get out but his arms were too weak, or at least, that was what he told Amalia.

Warily, she put her hand out to Kari. He looked at her, his green eyes glinting. He looked so attractive there, in the water, smiling. His firm hands reached up to Amalia's and as he grasped her hand she knew what he was going to do.

"Noooo", she screamed playfully as Kari dragged her into the water.

The coolness encased her body and refreshed her tired skin. She surface spluttering.

"You…" she began but Kari interrupted her by splashing her. She laughed and splashed him back.

As she flicked her hand Kari grabbed it and dragged her close. Their bodies touched under the water. Amalia stared into Kari's eyes as they floated close to each other. Slowly, his lips descended upon hers.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

His lips were warm and soft against hers. Amalia stopped breathing in the first contact, it felt like she had a million butterflies floating in her stomach and a strong desire to have him close rose up inside her. As their lips parted and their tongues met Kari's right had went to her head and he pulled her close. They breathed as one as Amalia wrapped her legs round Kari's waist. He smiled whilst kissing her and then walked them both over to the edge of the lake.

He pushed Amalia out of the water so she was sitting on the bank and he was still in the water. Their lips seemed to be melded together for they did not break their kiss. Kari followed and got out. Amalia lay down on the ground as Kari pushed his body on top of hers. They kissed passionately before Kari broke the kiss and removed his top. Amalia ran her soft hands down his stomach before removing her top. Kari smiled and pressed himself on top of her again.

Kari's hands gently explored Amalia's body. She felt electrified by his touch and, with the sun setting, they made gentle love.

Amalia awoke to the sound of a sword being unsheathed. As she opened her eyes a sword was thrust at her throat. The cold metal pressed against her neck and she flinched as the point made a small incision. Amalia looked up to see a man leering over her. He was ugly as sin with scars all over his features. He smiled and she noticed his eyes wandering over her body which, she now realised, was naked.

She tried to cover herself up with her hands and this made the man laugh. Then she thought of Kari. As if to answer her thought his body was thrown down next to her. He now had a black eye and a bleeding lip.

"Well, you two seemed to be having fun earlier", the man with the sword to Amalia's neck said. Amalia let a tear roll down her face as she turned to look at Kari. He mouthed the words sorry but was hit by the hilt of another sword.

As Amalia looked to see where the sword had come from, she was dismayed to see seven leering men. They were all scarred and old. They were all looking at her.

"Please", Amalia whispered, knowing what they were all thinking. Kari was now unconscious and she guessed that he had stopped them raping her so far but, now she was alone.

"Stand up", the man holding a sword to her neck ordered. Amalia did as she was told and glanced at Kari as she did so.

She shed a tear for him. It was only a short while ago that they had made love, she wanted to remember it but her fear overrode that and she stared trembling. The man with the sword moved behind her. His spare and reached to her uncovered breasts. Amalia whimpered as he touched her. The other men were laughing as he did this.

"I know why the King wants this one", one man piped up. Amalia spat at the man as his head poked round her shoulder. He wiped the spit off and hit her.

"I will tell the King all about this little escapade". Amalia gasped suddenly realising she was going to be brought back to the King.

"Oh, that's right dear, we are slavers who have been hired by the King to get you back, as safely as possible". The man lay his head on her shoulder and bit her neck. Amalia screamed as he drew blood.

"Oi, get off her Lance", one man shouted out. Lance smiled and pushed her to the ground.

"Clothe her and then tie them up", he shouted before walking off.

Suddenly, four pairs of hands grabbed her and clothed her with as much physical contact as they could. She then watched as they kicked Kari a few timed before clothing his and tying him up to. Then, after putting them in the back of a wagon, they set off for the city where the King abided.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kari had remained unconscious for a few hours. In that time the wagon they were in, had covered a frightening amount of distance. Amalia had watched over Kari whilst he was unconscious. She had spent the time crying. The night before had been so magical and now, here she was, a prisoner once more.

When Kari woke Amalia moved toward him and, after moving her hands in front of her, stroked his hair. He looked at her with dazed eyes, he had been hit quite hard.

"Did they hurt you?" he whispered, "or anything…else?" Amalia shook her head and bent down to kiss his forehead. He smiled at her. There was so much they wanted to say to each other but not like this. Not in the back of a wagon, slaves.

Eventually they came to a stop. Amalia looked out of the small window and saw that they were still in the wide open expanse if grassland. She sighed.

"Well, at least we're not out of the grassland", Amalia said, trying to be positive. Kari reached a hand to hers and together they sat braced for whoever would open the wagon doors.

It was quite a while they sat there until the doors were opened. It was a short fat man who had long lanky, black hair and a tall, weedy man who had dirty blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. They smiled as they saw Amalia and Kari, then roughly yanked them out of the wagon and threw them onto the ground near to where the other men were sat, around a flickering fire.

One man laughed loudly.

"He is going to be killed and her life will be worse than death. I can't wait to see what she is like in a few years", said another man. Amalia cringed as the men talked vulgarly about what they would like to do to her. She blushed when Kari looked at her.

"Amalia", he whispered, "don't listen to those bastards. I will think of something, I promise". Then he grabbed her hand. For a moment they were connected again.

"Oi", one man shouted at them. "You two hungry?" Amalia stayed silent as the man walked over and held out some hot food for them. For a moment Amalia thought she was going to get food until the man told her to 'do him' is she wanted him. He walked over to her and bent down.

"Oh come on dear", he said holding her chin. Amalia spat in his eye and then kicked him in the chin.

He fell backwards. The other men all rushed from the fireside to their fallen comrade. One man hit Amalia, knocking her out. The last thing she heard was Kari shouting at the men.

Amalia awoke in pitch black. For a moment she panicked until she heard a familiar voice, "Amalia?" Kari asked. She felt around and soon her hands felt his. One of his finger's was broken.

"What happened to your hand?"

"They broke my fingers and my nose so it's a good job its dark", he laughed half-heartedly.

Amalia started sobbing. She felt Kari move closer to her. He hooked his arms round her head and to her waist. The sat like that, in the dark, for a while before Amalia spoke up.

"Kari last night I was so happy". In the dark Kari smiled.

"Me too Amalia". Then they were silent for a moment.

"I love you", Kari said in her ear. Amalia turned her head and in the dark their lips found each other.

They kissed until they became uncomfortable, then they sat together until the sun rose over the land. That was when Amalia saw his nose. She sighed. Kari smiled at her, neither of them truly cared what the other looked like, they were in love. They went to kiss again but were interrupted by one of the slavers.

"Oi you two". He came and separated them laughing as they tried to stay together.

When all the slavers were up, and had had their breakfast, they bundled Amalia and Kari into the back of the wagon and set off for another day's travelling. Amalia and Kari were thrown all over the place as the men rode quickly. Still, as long as they had each other they knew that they were ok.

After three hours of being jostled around they finally came to a stop.

"Finally", Kari muttered smiling at Amalia. They heard raised voices from outside the wagon.

"Wonder what's going on?" Amalia muttered. All too soon they realised. An arrow came bursting through the side of the wagon and nearly pierced through Kari. For a few minutes they had to sit there and wait whilst dodging the occasional arrow head. They waited till all was silent. The knob was turned on the outside of the wagon. Amalia and Kari hoped that the person that opened the wagon was not the slavers. Little did they know that the next day they would wish that it had been the slavers.


	16. Chapter 16

_Well my dears hope you are all enjoying it so far. Not long to go. Thankyou for reading it x x_

Chapter 16

"Well, what do we have here?" said a voice. Neither Amalia or Kari could see the man's face for the sun was behind him.

"Looks like captives", said another man.

"Oh Jarrod, they'll be worth a lot on the slave market", came a woman's voice.

"Well, we'll see", said the man named Jarrod.

Into the wagon came two pairs of big hands, that grabbed Kari and Amalia roughly. They hauled them out and into the light. Amalia could see a small band of men and horses. They all looked fiersome with big swords hanging from their waists and daggers by their thighs.

"She's not too bad", one man said laughing. Amalia was distracted though. She glanced around and saw the bodies of the slavers. Each one of them had at least one arrow poking out of their stomach or heads. Some were decapitated but the worst thing was the blood. As Amalia looked around she saw so much of the stuff. It soaked into the land and turned stones, grass and the soil to red.

Amalia turned to their new captors and said, "did you do this?"

"What do you think gorgeous?" one man, who had straggly grey hair, said threateningly.

"How would you like to end up the same way as them?" The man called Jarrod said. Kari went to argue their freedom but he was hit in the head with the hilt of a sword. Amalia stared as Kari fell to the ground, unconscious again. She thought that if they came out of this alive then they would be lucky that he didn't have serious damage to his head.

"Put them on the cart. We leave for the imperial city." Amalia and the unconscious Kari were then dragged to a cart that was tied to the back of two horses. It was raised on many small wheels and the sides reached up to the height of a man's shoulder. Kari and Amalia were thrown on many bags and, to Amalia's horror, a body.

She screamed as she felt the coldness of the skin and realised that the person must be dead. The memory of seeing her Mother came back to plague her.

Flashback

"One, Two, Three…" came the voice of Layla, Amalia's nurse. Amalia squealed as she ran to find a suitable hiding place. Her little legs ran as fast as they could. She tried the kitchen but was ushered out by the cook, Guvtar. Amalia then decided to head up the stairs. Her room was too obvious she knew and so she decided to hide in her parent's room.

Usually she was not allowed in there but, by that point her Father was dead and her Mother was out somewhere. Eagerly, she ran into the bedroom and went over to hide under the bed. She put her hands to the floor, and moved the curtains out of the way, and went to hide under the bed. As her hands touched the floor, she realised that it was wet.

Looking at her hands, she realised it was blood for her hands were drenched in it. Amalia stood up and opened the curtains to her Mother's bed.

"Mummy?" she asked quietly in case she was asleep. Amalia touched her Mother's blood stained wrist, it was cold. "Mummy?" she asked again, then backed off knowing her Mother was dead. As the blood dried on the sheets and floor, Amalia screamed and screamed.

End of flashback

A tear ran down her cheek as she began to remember all the people in her life whom she had lost. It was not fair, she had lost her parents, her home and her love. Now, in the back of the cart with the dead body and Kari, she realised that she would probably loose him too. She stared to cry harder, then as she looked at Kari, the tears began to flow freely. All she wanted, was to be held by loving hands.

"Shut up", one of the men on the horses shouted. With that, the men started up their convoy and set off towards the Imperial city.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was uncomfortable lying there. Amalia's hands were still tied and it was starting to chafe her wrists. She had stopped crying after half an hour, the men had threatened to 'really giver her something to cry about'. The journey had been very fast and very uncomfortable, the cart offered no protection from the bumps in the ground. Amalia was sure that she no longer had a bum.

Kari was still out of it when the convoy paused for lunch even though the food was really only for the men. Whilst the brutes ate their cooked food Amalia stayed sitting in the back of the cart. Her stomach rumbled continuously.

"Uuugh" she heard from behind her. For a moment she thought it was the dead body, somehow come to life. Amalia turned and gasped as she saw Kari moving.

"Kari", she exclaimed quietly.

He turned his head and tried to get his hands to his head, but they were tied behind his back. Slowly, he opened his startlingly green eyes and turned his gaze to Amalia.

"Kari! Are you ok?" she asked with a concern filled voice. Kari muttered a no before smiling.

"What!"

"That was the best sleep I've had in a while oh, and I think you may need to kiss me better".

"Kari this is no time for jokes!"

"Oh come on, we're here we may as well make the best of it"

"The best of it? Kari we are being dragged to the city, where I'm sure someone will recognise us, to be put into slavery. Kari the gravity of our situation…"

"Amalia. We're here together"

Amalia wriggled closer to Kari and placed a hand on his arm. When she looked into his eyes, she saw only sorrow and pain.

"Amalia, if I let myself go, then it'll make all of this worse for you. I don't want you to be too sad so I will…"

"Kari, there is no need to make a joke out of the situation. I understand how you feel, I can see it in your eyes". Kari blushed and Amalia moved in to kiss him. Their lips met and Amalia felt an electric pulse shoot through her.

They stayed like that for a while, each moment getting more and more passionate. Amalia wanted Kari to hold her so badly she felt as if she would burst. She moved her hands down Kari's body.

"Well, well, at it again", came the voice of one of the men. Amalia and Kari jumped. The man just laughed, "well don't let me stop you", he said leering at them.

"Drak, get over here", Jarrod shouted from where the men were sitting. Drak smiled and winked at them before skulking off.

Kari looked at Amalia and she blushed.

"We have to get out of here".

"What?", Amalia asked. She knew Kari was right but she could not see how that was possible.

"Look none of them are watching. Find something to untie my hands with". Amalia was shocked at the change in Kari's character.

"Kari?"

"Amalia, I have never felt this way about anyone and if you think that I am going to let us be taken as slaves, perhaps given to the King, then you have another thing coming." Amalia smiled and started to search for something sharp in the bottom of the cart.

At first there was nothing. Only bags of clothes, some food, blankets and the dead body. Suddenly Amalia's eyes lighted on something shiny. Slowly, so as to not attract attention, she dug for it among the belongings.

"Ouch", she whispered as she cut her finger, then smiled. It was sharp.

Amalia quickly grabbed it and quietly pulled it out. It was actually a sword engraved with a dragon.

"Come on", Kari urged. She quickly cut through his ropes and then he cut through hers. When their arms were free, they embraced each other so tightly and kissed passionately. They broke apart and Kari grabbed her hand, kissing the cut she had made.

"I will never let you go. Now follow my lead", he said kissing her once more.

Kari glanced over the side where the men were and motioned to Amalia to follow as he went to the other side of the cart. Amalia's heart was beating so fast, she was sure it was audible. Kari held her hand and told her to climb the side. Terrified, she put her hands on the top if the cart and went to haul herself out. Kari out his hands on her posterior as she did so and smirked.

When she was out Kari followed. Then as the crouched they kissed and went to head away from the men. They did not hear Jarrod get up form the fire to go and check on them, nor did they hear the men all get up silently and run after them.


	18. Chapter 18

_Ok my dears, well has been an adventure. This is not the last chappy but I thought that I would leave you a message just before hand... I have written an alternate ending to this story as well, if, by the end, you would like me to post it on the end then just say the word(s) and I will!!!_

Chapter 18

Kari and Amalia had run a fair distance before Kari looked over his shoulder and glimpsed the men, not far behind.

"Amalia, run", he shouted. Amalia looked behind her too and picked up her pace. The men were closing in, they were so fast. Amalia's feet flew over the ground. She tried to keep up with Kari but he was quick also.

"Amalia", he shouted as she lagged behind once more. He held her hand more tightly as they ran.

Her heart was pumping at a stupid rate. She was finding it hard to breathe. Their captors were almost upon them. Kari let go of her hand. She tripped. Fell flat on her face.

"Run", she shouted at him as he turned to look at her. She pushed herself up from the ground as the men leapt upon her. Kari went to turn back but ran when Amalia screamed at him to go.

Some of the men continued to run after Kari but most stayed with her.

"Well, that was daring." Jarrod commented holding a dagger to her neck. He whispered in her ear, "if we catch him. He is dead". Amalia let a tear run down her cheek as she watched the now small figure of Kari running still.

"Put her back in the cart and tie her up completely". With that Amalia was dragged back to the cart and tied up.

It was now late evening and the sun was setting. A blood red hue covered everything. Amalia had cried a lot for most of the journey. Part of her had hoped that Kari would've come back for her but he hadn't. She now had really lost everything. The men who had chased Kari had come back and told them that they had killed him. Amalia did not want to believe it but, when they showed her the blood on their swords, she had to.

However, what she didn't know was that it was the blood of a deer carcass and that Kari was following their movements, to help her when their guard was down. For now though, Amalia was wrapped in sorrow and guilt. Anyway, it was almost dark by the time they set up camp. One man headed over to Amalia.

"You now have no man to protect you. We will make you wish you had never been born."

"I already do you bastard". The man went to hit her but Jarrod walked over. He smiled at Amalia and dismissed the other man.

"I apologise, some of my men are, how do you say, unorthodox maybe", he grinned at her and his eyes twinkled, "they are however correct". He moved and put his knee on her chest, forcing her to lie down. He ran a hand down her cheek and then put pressure on her when he reached her neck. Amalia's eyes widened as he began to choke her.

"Men!" he shouted with his hand still on the delicate skin of her neck. They crowded round and the woman that was with them all groaned.

"You men are pathetic". Jarrod let go of her neck but kept his knee in place.

"Who's first then?"

* * *

A few hours later they had finished. Amalia was sore and felt sick. It was nothing like the time with Kari, there was no love. She had cried throughout the duration. From his vantage point Kari had seen all this and cried with her. All he had wanted to do was rescue her but he could not.

When they had finished he watched closely as they picked her up off of the hard floor. Amalia gasped as the strong hands grabbed her and hauled her upright. They dragged her small frame over to the fire. Jarrod was standing there with a dagger held over the fire.

"Now my dear, to help you forget all about what happened we are going to…" before he finished he took the dagger away from the flames and pressed the flat of the blade against her stomach.

Kari heard her scream as, he thought, they stabbed her. He watched as she collapsed on the floor and knew that they had killed her; he now had no reason to live.

"Amalia, does that hurt more than what we did you earlier?" Amalia shook her head but regretted doing so as Jarrod placed the searing blade on her back.

The pain was so intense. The smell of burning flesh met her nose and she retched. The men all laughed as they dragged her back to the cart and threw her inside. Every inch of her body hurt and she wept into the night. Kari could not hear this for he had left too early. Soon his tears joined hers as the two of them cried into the night, unable to hear the others.


	19. Alternate Chapter 18

Hi all, well here is the long awaited (lol) alternate ending. Sorry it took so long, college and all….

Chapter 18 (Alternate ending) 

Kari and Amalia had run a fair distance before Kari looked over his shoulder and glimpsed the men, not far behind.

"Amalia, run", he shouted. Amalia looked over her shoulder too and, on seeing the men, picked up her pace too. Fear coursed through them both as they ran for their lives. It seemed that their luck was gone, that there was no hope and that it would've been easier to give up but, because they had each other they didn't. They ran for each other.

"Kari….I can't", Amalia gasped as they headed up a slope that was in front of them. Whilst running, Kari looked at her before tugging her up the hill.

"You…can and…you…will", he breathed, the pain of each breath intensifying. The grass of the surprisingly steep slope soon gave way to small stones and, as they looked behind, they saw that the men were now giving ground. They were faltering.

"Come on", Kari urged her, "for us". Amalia used the last of her dilapidating strength to haul herself the last little way to the top.

As they reached the crest of the hill they gasped, the place was so beautiful. To their right the hill seemed to stretch for miles, eventually becoming, in the distance, mountains with snow-capped tops. To their left the hill became less high, then flattened to join the plains. In front of them, at the bottom of the hill, there was a mile or so of flat land before there was another hill and then another. For miles and miles. Trees were interspersed in the sea of grass and, as Amalia and Kari turned behind them they saw the men stop.

"What are they doing?" Amalia asked and Kari just looked in her eyes pleadingly, he did not know.

"…get you, you can count on that", they heard in the distance before the men turned from the pair and headed back, the way they had came. Amalia's eyes widened as she watched them leave.

Kari let out a laugh before he turned to Amalia and picked her up in his arms.

"We did it", he laughed swinging her round in a circle. He kissed her cheeks as tears of happiness rolled silently down them. They stood together for a while, savouring their freedom and the feeling of hope that now invaded them. Then, once the euphoria had passed Amalia turned to Kari.

"What happens now?" Kari looked at her and fell still. He wanted to give her a reassuring answer, but there was none.

"I, errr, I don't know", he told her truthfully. She looked into his green eyes and sighed. As much as the fact that they were together made her happy, she could not survive on that alone.

"Well", she began, sitting on the grass. "I don't much fancy going up and down those hills so…let's head", she began standing up and beginning to walk, "this way". Amalia began strolling to her left, in the direction of the plains.

"Woah, woah hold on", Kari said grabbing her arm. "In that direc…" Amalia cut him short as she kissed him on the lips before smiling to him and dragging him in the direction of the plains.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Ha!" one man shouted. Amalia woke and winced as the burns touched the material of her dress. She heard muffled voices and then footsteps.

"Well, little lady, it seems that we have a treat in store for you. A little later we are going to take you for a walk!" Amalia turned her face away as the man breathed over her.

"Get away from her Greg". The man turned away as Jarrod walked over, "what are you bugging her about". At that Greg's eyes lit up and he put his arm round Jarrod and they walked off.

Amalia was left to contemplate everything on her own. That just made her more depressed. Eventually Greg returned with another man and hauled her to her feet.

"Right", he said, "lets go".

They walked quite a way. First it was over a vast expanse of grassland and Amalia had been allowed to walk with her hands undone. They knew that she would not be able to make it away, they would've been able to see her. Amalia had spent that time rubbing her wrists for the rope had chafed them quite badly. However, as they neared some wood, at the top of a hill, the ropes were put back on.

"Now, you are going to behave, yes?" Amalia glared at him and nodded her consent. With that they continued through the woods. The trees towered over them and made Amalia feel smaller than she already did. The occasional bird flew out from the trees and made the three of them jump. Amalia preyed that one of the birds would be an arrow and kill both of her captors and then.

She didn't know.

Soon they were in a dense patch of woods and when they looked around the could not see outside of the woods.

"Nearly there", Greg muttered. Amalia was confused as to what they were doing. She imagined that they were going to kill her but then they would've done that at the camp. Greg snapped a twig as they walked between two trees and jumped. Amalia laughed.

Greg turned on her, pointing a blade at her stomach where the burn was.

"Think that's funny do you?" he asked threateningly. Amalia smiled but didn't say anything.

"Well, I'm sure that what you see in a minute will make you laugh". With that they continued and soon the smell of death came to Amalia's senses. It was strong but it was not the smell of decay so the death was recent.

Suddenly Amalia had a premonition and almost knew what was lying ahead. She stopped in her tracks and shook her head.

"Oh yes, I think you know what I have taken you to see", Greg laughed viciously.

"But I thought…"

"Ah well, that was a little lie. Well worth it to see your face when you see this." Greg pushed her ahead as they came to a yew tree.

The branches stooped low and were covered with lichen. It was a fairly eerie tree and when a breeze rustled the branches it seemed that the tree was alive. Amalia's gaze found the roots of the tree, that rose out of the ground like fingers. Near one root was a hand.

"No", she muttered trying to back away. Greg laughed even more and pushed her forward. Amalia already knew what she was going to see before she saw it, but when she did it was still a shock.

There was Kari. He looked so peaceful; one ray of light hit his face making him seem angelic. His eyes were closed and Amalia knew that she would never again see the green. His body lay limp by the base of the tree and a sword protruded from his stomach.

"No! You killed him earlier you bastards!" she went to hit Greg who was mocking her but she was stopped mid-air by the force of his arm as he hit her, sending her flying to the ground.

"Now, now you shouldn't do that, you see it wasn't us who killed your swine of a lover" he chuckled to himself before he could carry on his sentence "he took his own life" . Greg laughed maliciously.

"NO… he wouldn't" this last section she whispered to herself. Greg pushed her forwards as Amalia went to stand up. She crawled over to Kari and laid her hands on his face.

"Ha, he chose death than to save you. Would it not have been better to find you and say goodbye one more time than to die alone. He obviously didn't love you as much as you thought he did". Greg laughed on as Amalia wept harder. Greg went to grab her to go back but the other man stopped him.

"Give her some respect", the other man whispered, "come on". With that Greg and the man walked off a little way so that they would still know if she ran off, but far enough that she could mourn freely.

"Oh Kari", she whispered, "why did you leave me? You promised me you wouldn't. I love you", she muttered through the tears whilst kissing his head. "I can't do this. I have lost so many people and now you. Why?" Amalia was saying this as much to herself as Kari. With that she withdrew the sword protruding from his body. Greg heard the noise of the steel being withdrawn and went to run over. He was too late. With one quick move, Amalia pushed the sword through her chest and into her heart.

* * *

Amalia awoke to the sound of rushing water. A cool breeze caressed her body and she was not hungry or in pain. The sun warmed her skin as she opened her eyes. For a moment she could not see anything then, as her eyes adjusted to the warm light, she saw him smiling back at her. They were together again._

* * *

__If you have read all of this then I thank you. It is the first story I have actually finished so I am pretty chuffed. I'm sorry that the ending is so depressing but it is based on a dream I had a while ago, believe it or not. Hope you liked it but if you would like the other ending then just say so. And big thankyou to all of you who reviewed a lot!!!_

_XxSophiexX_


	21. Alternate Chapter 19

Chapter 19 (Alternate ending)

Overhead the sun beat down on two weary travellers. It had been a whole day since they had drunk clean water and four since they had last eaten, but they were free. Although their strength was fading, they were happy just to be able to kiss and hold one another and to make love when they felt like it. On the first night, they had made love twice and then slept 'till well into the next day. After that, they had traversed a vast expanse of flat grass until they found a small lake where they drank from the dirty water. It was now the third day.

"Grass, grass, more grass, when will this bloody grass give way to something else", Kari shouted half-heartedly. Amalia smiled and squeezed his hand. The sun was taking its toll on them both. Amalia sighed and then suggested they rest. There was no shade out here, but the breeze cooled their bodies, as they lay flat on the land.

They had been scared at first, that the men would somehow find them and take them back, or kill them, but there had been no such event and now the two were quite content to let themselves just drift off to sleep whenever they were tired.

After a brief rest they set off again. Kari kept muttering to himself and Amalia just smiled at his ravings. This continued for three hours, before the sun began to set. The sky was not the blood red it had seemed to go for the past few nights, it was now a pale pink with gold and orange streaks. It seemed to give the lovers hope. As the sky then continued to fade out, to the stunned amazement of Amalia and Kari, lights began to show up in the distance. There weren't many and so Kari and Amalia headed over to it.

As they got closer, the smell of cooked meat met their noses.

"God that smells good", Kari sighed. Amalia was slightly worried that when they got to their destination it would reveal the men that had taken them, however, the lights were small and in a small quantity.

"Looks safe enough", Kari said turning to her. Amalia stood still a moment and Kari turned to her. "Whatever happens, I will protect you ok?" Amalia nodded and together they walked towards, what soon turned out to be a familiar building.

The small lights glittered in the windows.

"No way, this is sheer luck", Kari began before a small man stepped out of the house. He breathed in the sir before he turned to face them. He looked into the dark for a moment before suddenly realising who they were.

"Well bless my soul, what the hell are you two doing back here. Lydia", he shouted, "come an' see who I have found". Jack's wife Lydia hurried out of the house drying her hands on a dirty apron.

Jack headed towards them and placed a hand on their weak frames.

"My god, when was the last time you two had a proper meal".

"Oh", Lydia gasped, "back so soon?" Jack gave a hearty laugh before dragging the slightly bewildered bodies of Kari and Amalia, into the house.

Kari and Amalia slept solidly for a day after gorging themselves on Lydia's cooking. Even the twin's had not woken them from their slumber. Eventually they awoke and reiterated their whole story to the family. Jack often let out little remarks such as, "dear god" and "lord if I…". Lydia on the other hand merely sat and let them finish their story before heading over to them and hugging them both.

* * *

Amalia and Kari ended up staying there for two weeks, until Jack's brother arrived. He was the head of a band of men who were wanted by the King. He was similar to his brother in every way, except that he had more scars. After being introduced to Kari and Amalia he gave his condolences and told them that they would not be able to come with him. The band of 'wanted' was disbanding, as was the government. It was all falling apart.

"This is all your doing, if I may say, young Amalia", Jack's brother put in, "after you, most of his harem escaped and then the guard disbanded, admittedly a lot still stay loyal but… you have started a revolution". Amalia was shocked at the news but relieved. If the empire was falling then it would not be long before the King did and then she would be free to go back to her home…

The word tasted do sweet to her but she knew that she only wanted to share it with Kari and here there would be too may memories. In the middle of a conversation between the men round the table Amalia spoke up. "Where are we to go?"

There was silence as all eyes turned to her. Kari put his hand on hers and started to say something before Jack's brother piped up.

"I wanted to tell you this later but now, I suppose, is as good a time as any. I am off to Karakor", everyone was silent, "It is a land where the people have different coloured skin, where the weather is mild and the people are free, the King has no rule there and I want you two to come with me. There, you can start again".

Kari turned to Amalia and stared into her eyes. Tears streamed down her face as she confirmed all of this with Jack's brother. The whole table laughed as Kari picked Amalia up in his arms and kissed her.

* * *

"Jack, get back here", his mother shouted. Her now greying hair was whipped around as the wind caught it and he just laughed, dancing in and out of her reach. Jack's father soon came up and caught him, flinging him high up into the air. His green eyes found his wife before he caught the boy and sent him inside. The husband went over to his wife and embraced her with the same affection he had 30 years ago.

"You have no idea how much I love you and…" his wife put her fingers to his lips before she kissed his.

He smiled at her as she ran her smooth fingers through his hair. "You", the wife began, "saved me from a life of punishment and, although the journey to here was treacherous, I am so glad we did it my love".

"Amalia, the day I stop loving you…"

"Or I you Kari"

"Is the day we die", they said in unison as the sun set behind them.


End file.
